Unwavering Emotions
by meowstik
Summary: Four years after leaving Unova Touko is living peacefully in Johto with her cousin Kotone, after meeting Red and seeing him to return home after so long Touko considers returning to Unova. Mainly Ferriswheelshipping and possible other ships!


A story in the POV of Touko

* * *

The day that N left changed me. The situation confused me, I wanted to believe that it was for the best, but I needed him,my emotions were all over the place. I stayed up that night unable to rest after all the commotion.

After the events of my journey I realized my life would never be the same. I was the "Hero of Unova" therefore any chances of leading a normal life from here on out would be impossible. I called the calmest and most understanding of my best friends, Cheren, I knew he wouldn't overreact to my plans. I told him I was leaving Unova and not to tell anyone where I was going but to reassure them I would be alright. I couldn't have anyone following me in order to go on more journeys peacefully. I knew it was a hasty decision but it was the only way to clear my mind and escape a lifestyle I was not prepared to lead.

About four years have passed; I have yet to speak with any of my friends or family. The longer I stayed away the harder it became to go back, and I kept telling myself I would at least call home soon, but for some reason I couldn't. Much has occurred over these years including the birth of my green-haired daughter, Harumi. It wasn't till a month after I left did I find out that I was pregnant, I suppose you wouldn't expect such to occur after one summer night towards the end of your Pokémon journey. I was only 18, so young and rather dumb; never thinking about the consequences of those situations.

* * *

"Hey Touko! I'm going to visit my friend in Kanto, would you like to accompany me?" After leaving Unova I found myself staying in Johto with my cousin Kotone. "Sure, I don't see why not. How about it Harumi?" The almost four year old greenette nodded and cheered, riding on Reshiram was her favorite. "Let's get going then!" Kotone cheered, she had a happy upbeat personality that I'm more than sure rubbed off on Harumi. "Reshiram!" Harumi cheered as I released the white dragon. Flying on a legendary pokemon to the neighboring region took no time at all. After arrival Kotone showed the way to the gym of one of her best friends.

"His name is Green, he can be rude and really sarcastic but underneath it all he's a good guy! I think!" Kotone giggled to herself. "Hey Green! This is my cousin from Unova! Her name is Touko!" "Hey Kotone. And nice to meet you Touko." He shook my hand. "Are you going to visit Red today?" Kotone asked. Green sighed, "No I'm done going up that forsaken mountain. He can fend for himself for now on." "Green…" Kotone sounded a little sad. "Anyway who's the little one?" "That's my daughter, Harumi. Harumi greet Green." "Nice to meet you." I picked her up so she couldn't hide behind me anymore, "So who's Red?" "He's my old rival and childhood best friend; 6 years ago he went up to and has yet to come back down. His mom is always worried sick and is depressed due to his selfish decision." The things Green said struck me; I wondered how my own mother was doing. "I brought a picnic basket for you to take to him though, and I don't have time to bring it up myself." Kotone sighed. "I won't. I'm done with him. If he wants to eat a home cooked meal he can come down and get food himself."

"If I may, perhaps I could go up there myself. It sounds like a little adventure, but I would need a babysitter for Harumi." I chimed in. "I know someone who can babysit!" "You guys figure it out yourselves, I'm done. Bye Kotone. Nice meeting you, Touko and Harumi." Green went inside his gym. "Follow me Touko!"

"Hanako-san!"

"Kotone-chan! It's been a while!"

"Yeah, I brought my cousin and her daughter with me, I was wondering if you could do us a favor.

"Nice to meet you, and sure anything."

"Nice to meet you too, could you babysit my daughter for a while."

"She looks so sweet, I wouldn't mind at all." "Also Hanako-san could you lend Touko a jacket and a scarf. I assume you have your trainer attire in your bag?"

"Yes I do, I'll go change."

"The bathroom is up the stairs first door on your right."

"Thank you"

After preparing for the hike up the mountain, Kotone left to attend her errands and I said goodbye then flew to the area that marked the entrance to Mt. Silver. Somehow I felt a little lonely without Harumi but taking her would be dangerous. While Kotone showed me the way to Mt. Silver she told me the story of how he defeated Team Rocket and how he was the "best trainer ever" and how I should challenge him and all. She also mentioned that nobody is quite sure why he went up there in the first place and that he won't confide in anyone. After a few hours of climbing I finally reached the top where I found Red. I challenged him to a battle first and foremost. The battle raged on and was nothing like I've ever experienced. I was lucky enough to be able to take down that Pikachu, thanks to Reshiram. When defeated he didn't say a word just a small smile.

"Hello Red, I am Touko. My cousin is Kotone." He nodded and accepted the food I offered courtesy of Kotone.

"I'm sure you've heard quite a bit then huh." He stated.

"Yeah."

"If you're here to tell me I should go home, you shouldn't. It's a waste of your breath. I've been hearing the same thing for six years now."

"I'm merely here to deliver a meal from Kotone since Green said he was done coming up here."

"Oh." Red looked the least bit of sad at my statement. He seemed unsurprised.

"I have no right to tell you to go home." He looked confused so I decided to elaborate. "I left my home four years ago and haven't spoken with my mother or any of my friends since then. The longer I stayed away the harder it became to return home. I don't have the courage. I could only imagine how disappointed my mother would be, and my younger sister. When Green was ranting about you I couldn't help but be affected by his words since they were relevant to me as well." He looked a little interested in what I had to say so I went on and told him about N, about Harumi and how much I missed him; all the events of my journey and how he left which led to how I came to be here. "Your mother is babysitting Harumi, I should return before she gets fussy." I rose and prepared to leave. "Hey Red, if you ever come down from this mountain, I want to be one of the first to know. If you can do it then maybe I can as well."

"I left thinking everyone would be better off without me." I turned to him surprised; Kotone mentioned that he has never confided in anyone about his disappearance. "That's all I can say for myself." I put my hand on his shoulder and told him I understood. "It's the first time someone didn't come up here to convince me to go home. Thank you."

"Yeah." I smiled at him and called out Reshiram who brought me back to Hanako-san's house.

"Touko-chan, it's rather late why don't the two of you spend the night?" I accepted her offer and drifted off to sleep along with Harumi.

* * *

_The next day_

There was a knock on the front door that morning; Hanako-san opened the door to see Red and Green. Hanako-san embraced Red and began to cry, she was speechless, and seeing as Red being the quiet type, he didn't say a word either. Green came to me, "I don't know what you said to him but it worked."

"I really didn't do anything. But now I know what I have to do." He looked a little confused at my last statement but didn't pry.

"Thank you." Red told me. I nodded and bid farewell to let them have their heartwarming reunion. I wonder if my family would be as forgiving if I returned.

_Later that day_

"Hey Kotone I think it's time Harumi got to see Unova, how would you like to go as well?" Better late than never I tell myself.


End file.
